Halloween Masquerade
by Avel
Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away. AU Vampire. 1x3x2, 5x4, 6x13.
1. Party Night

Title: Halloween Masquerade

Author: Avel

Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make a profit from these works.

Pairings: 1x3x2, 5x4, and 6x13

The crackle of a fire illuminated bronze skinned gypsies, allowing shadows to dance across the cobblestone streets and the dark alleyways as figures continued to move to the rhythm of the flames and music. These figures moved smoothly to the lively and energetic tune of tambourines, piccolos, small flutes and drums. As the night air, cooled the sweat off their heated bodies, one figure slipped silently into the shadows. Vanishing without a word.

Classical music filtered through the air as plump old men and frail ladies descended from the steps of a Victorian style mansion. Its ivory decadence glowing pale in the blackened night, the surrounding garden taking on forms like a smudged pastel painting. Shadows and plants blending into nothingness, the sound of high-heeled shoes and expensive leather soles echoing on the hardened pathway. A few carriages lay in wait of drunken passengers and overly arrogant aristocrats. It was already reaching past one am, the kitchen in the back of the house, dark and empty; lay open.

A dark figure made his way past the open doors and into the dim lit hallway, where pictures framed in gold and silver tones gave a rustic feel to the maroon walls and the hardwood floor. Soundlessly creeping past the main ballroom where elegant notes of a piano drifted through the sounds of laughter and cheerful conversations. He slipped up the stairs weightlessly, stopping every now and then to pick up on nearing voices and certain creaks from the floorboard above his head or below.

It wasn't until he had reached the top of the stairs and had maneuvered around the second floor that he heard the distinct sound of low muffled voices coming from the room next door to the one he was now briskly scavenging through. It was a medium sized bedroom with a large bed in the middle backed up against the wall. Two wooden side tables rested on either side of the room, a mirror hung atop each one. It was a fairly plain room, consisting of dark mahogany and ivory sheets, but the highboy stationed next to the door was what drew his attention. A thin brow arching upward, inquisitive and expectant, as he drew open the small drawer. Lightly tracing his fingers across the surface of a light cloth, he continued to feel around for the object of his desire.

A small lump in the back of the drawer revealed a small silver key, snatching it up, he moved across the room to one of the mirrors. Emerald eyes glinted back at him as he gently removed it from the wall and rested it on the surface of the side table. There staring back at him was the safe box, attached in the wall, just waiting to be opened. He felt a small smirk cross his lips as he continued to place the small key in the lock, twisting it open with a sound of a click. Transfixed on the box, he slid it carefully out, flipping open the top, allowing his eyes to gaze in longingly.

Trowa felt the brief shock numb him as his eyes narrowed, there was nothing there. Turning he circled the room, silently fuming, though his face expressed nothing. How could there be nothing there? Was this just a distraction? He came to a halt in front of the bed, crouching low as his hand lifted the mattress. Feeling around, he had almost let out a frustrated sigh, when his fingers brushed against the smooth cool surface of a leather cloth. Sliding it past the sheets as he briefed through the contents inside. _More than enough_, he thought as he flipped through bricks of money. Grabbing the cloth bag he had stashed in his coat pocket, he began shoving the bricks in rapidly. Turning toward the side table he relocked the safe box, placing the mirror carefully back in place.

Walking back over to the dresser drawer, he slipped the key back in closing the drawer quietly before glancing across the room for a final time. He would have left had one of the voices grown louder and the sound of a door opening caused the boy to back away from the hallway. The closet would be the only logical place to hide, so as he slipped in amongst the coats closing the door albeit a bit hurriedly, he managed to hear another person enter the room. The sound of soft soled shoes heading toward the dresser made his breath hitch, ceasing to breathe as he listened to the awkward silence of the other occupant.

It took him a moment to realize that the other person was not moving; this didn't particularly help him to feel that getting out of this building would be easy. As the soft fabric of coats brushed across his cheek, he watched the shadow of the occupant move slowly toward him. Backing slightly he slipped to the wall closest to the door, so that the occupant wouldn't see him right away, also allowing his own coat to blend in with the surrounding clothes.

The door finally opened a path of light growing across the floor, widening at the far side of the closet. Not daring to breathe, he waited patiently for the person to leave. He watched as a hand reached past a couple of coats pushing them aside, before slowly retreating back into the room, closing the door as they left. Letting out a quiet puff of air, he slipped toward the door listening intently to see if the person really had left, or was residing in the room. Straining his ears for any noise, he deemed it safe to pull open the door a sliver. Nothing. The room was still lit rather dimly from the side lamps on either side of the bed; he took a chance and opened the door fully, as he stepped out of the closet.

He knew immediately that he had made the wrong move; the door to the room was still open. He registered the click of a gun a second later as he stopped; apparently the other person had been expecting him to make an appearance. He had conveniently placed himself near the side of the wall next to the door where he was hidden from peripheral vision. Much like he had done inside the closet. He inwardly smiled at the absurdity of being outwitted by his own move.

"I'm going to ask you to put the money down on the ground and take your coat off, once you've done this, you'll accompany me to the other room." A deep monotone resonated in the room, softly spoken yet it held enough force to back it up.

He didn't waste time in removing the coat, yet he held onto the bag, calculating the reactions of the man training a gun on him. There had to be a weakness, a moment's gap in which he could make a run for it.

"I told you to put the money on the floor." The voice repeated a bit gruffly. "Either you do as I say, or get shot."

Trowa bit back a smile; this certainly had not gone the way he had planned. He opened his hand to let the bag drop, but at the same time managed to duck down grab the bag, and make a hasty run for the door. Curious as to why the gun hadn't gone off by now, he took a sharp turn to move for the stairs, but decided against it at the last moment. It would be suicide to out maneuver a gun while running down the stairs; he'd never make it out. Instead he went into the room he had heard the man come out from. If he had to, he'd take a hostage.

Locking the door a bit rushed, he turned on the occupant in the room. A bit startled to find that the occupant was a boy around his age, tied to a chair.

"Oh look, I got a visitor." The boy sneered, violet eyes burning angrily at him.

"So tell me what do you plan on doing with me? If you try that stunt your friend pulled, then be aware I bite."

Staring awkwardly at the violet-eyed boy, he switched his tactics to surveying the room. Not a single window in sight, he thought with dismay. Turning back to look at the door, he felt a wave of panic surge through him. Managing to suppress it with sure will power, he took in his surroundings, the boy in the chair was stationed in the center of what looked to be an office, shelves of books were stacked against the three walls, a large desk residing in the left corner held a small lamp that was cascading light across the edge of the table and on the floor. He was trapped.

Focusing on the boy in the chair, he saw that indeed the boy was his own age, dressed in a white tunic, with grey pants. Obviously this was not a person of high class, the smudging against the boys narrow cheeks and the way the boy was carrying himself blew his cover immediately. Noticing that the boy was continuing to seethe at him, he turned back toward the door that still hadn't burst open with a fuming gentleman aiming a gun.

"And while you're here, I'll tell you that­­—"

"Will you be quiet?" He cut off the voice that had been rising with pure venom, how could they tie someone like this up without gagging him first, he thought irritably.

"I'll bloody holler if you don't let me go." The boy hissed.

"I ain't done nothing wrong." Violet eyes leveled him for a moment, before his eyes narrowed.

"You're not one them." He stated coolly.

"You're too tan." The voice lingered mockingly, "Like a gypsy."

Trowa stared at him emotionlessly before addressing the door, why wasn't anyone coming in after him?

"Looks like you found the loot." The boy remarked, "Let me guess, stone eye got to you." The boy winked at him, "Didn't even see him coming." The boy smiled knowingly. Watching as Trowa stared at him blankly.

"The only question I have is that why am I the only one in the chair, and why do you still have the cash?"

Trowa was about to ignore him when the boy let out a snide remark.

"He's got the key you know."

"It doesn't matter." Trowa stated calmly.

"Oh really? What do you plan on doing, walking out of here with this man's savings in tow?"

"Let's face it you're in the same boat as me, why don't you give up?"

"And wind up in a chair like you? I don't think so." He remarked softly as he began a search for a weapon. This truly was not getting him anywhere so he stood walking toward the door but faltered momentarily at the sound of the lock being tampered with.

"You two have quite the nerve to break into this house during a social gathering." The man from before stated smoothly as he entered the room.

Face to face, Trowa was a bit surprised to find that this man was a regular observer of his troops daily routines. Apparently the man recognized him as well, because in a bizarre twist, the man smiled.

"To think I didn't have to do anything and you're here in my home." He chuckled darkly.

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly at the offhand comment.

"What does that mean?" the violet-eyed boy called from behind Trowa's shoulder.

"You two know each other?"

"You could say that." The dark haired man stated, focusing on Trowa.

"You can put the money down now."

Finding that there were no more options, he set the bag down, before standing quickly. There was a slim chance that the man would slip up.

"Most would have the both of you arrested, however it's by chance that the both of you showed up here." He glanced at the violet-eyed boy who had gone rigid.

"This was planned?" Trowa asked cautiously.

"The money was bait?" The other boy asked incredulously.

The man closed the door behind him and nodded nonchalantly.

"However I was only expecting one of you." He glanced at the other boy.

"Why?" Trowa asked unaffected by the curses flowing from the other boy's lips.

"I've been watching you both for sometime now, I think that the proposal I'm about to make, might interest you." Both boys felt a tremor of ice slide up their spines at the confession of being watched unknowingly.

"Watching?" the violet eyed boy spat.

"Observing." The man's cobalt eyes glistened, piercing the other occupants in the room. Those eyes weren't human; they gleamed with an unnatural force.

"So what? You live your life, watching us live ours?" Trowa watched violet eyes darkened dangerously as he growled out the remaining words.

"Is that what you call it? No, you don't know the meaning of the word; life."

"What do you mean?" Trowa breathed softly, watching his breath form in the chilling air. The room had become increasingly cold, the bitter sting gracing their mouths, nostrils, and eyes.

"My name is Heero Yuy, my proposition to the both of you is to join me in finding just what is the meaning of life. Why is it that people are so frightened of losing it, what makes it so appealing. You both are unsatisfied with your lives right now; there is no purpose, no plan. So why do you still cling to it? Do you honestly expect that by continuing on with this life it will bring you happiness, satisfaction, and success? Don't be naïve. I'm offering you something that up until now, you could only dream of. I'm offering you immortality, a way to reinvent yourself, to start over."

"Immortality?" Trowa asked skeptically.

"How the hell do you plan on obtaining that? You're insane." Chestnut hair was grabbed violently in a fluid motion. Sending the chair skidding back into the desk, the back of the American's head slammed downward on the wooden surface.

Startled Trowa took a step backward eyes widening at the speed of the motion, he grabbed the handle of the door, only to jerk his hand immediately back with a sharp hiss. The handle had burned him.

"You'll find that the door is no longer an option of escape." The cold smirk was evident in his voice, as Trowa turned to look at him.

"I was going to give you the option." Heero stared down into amethyst eyes that were staring at him in horror.

Duo felt himself tense as he saw the unnatural predatory gleam in his captor's hardened eyes. Not even able to make a sound as two fangs descended on his neck, brutally.

His body going impossibly rigid before limbs began flaying desperately in a vain attempt to throw off his attacker.

Trowa stood stock still, terror and dread mixing; overwhelming all coherent thought. This couldn't be happening. He felt his back hit the bookshelf as he watched the boy's limbs fall lifelessly against the chair. That was all he needed to send him in a sheer wave of desperation and panic. He began busting the door, throwing his body and weight in an attempt to throw the door off it's hinges. He swung around wildly staring wide-eyed at the man advancing toward him. Bracing himself for a fight he took a glance at the pale body tied to the chair blood smeared black in the dim light of the room and the shadows casting on the right side of the boy's body. Gulping slightly he felt a tremor run through his body, unwanted adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"I have to admit this was not my intention," A hand reached up to gently trace the outline of Trowa's face. Trembling at the touch, but accepting that he was about to die, Trowa could only stare back. Emerald eyes held in a strong gaze of cobalt blue, he felt his body begin to calm hypnotically. Eyes closing a bit dreamily as a pair of lips covered his own and all went black.

_"Life is wasted on the living."_

-Douglas Adams

A/N: I'm going to enjoy this story immensely. It actually took me by surprise, I hadn't been planning on outlining or even starting this idea until recently and in a matter of days I had accomplished the first chapter. Astonishing. I'm content with how this chapter turned out, and I can't wait to write the next chapter up. Remember to review before you leave.


	2. New Wave

Title: Halloween Masquerade

Author: Avel

Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make a profit from these works.

Pairings: 1x3x2, 5x4, and 6x13

**Warning: Brief opening lime scene. Read at your own discretion and maturity.**

Back pushed roughly against the wall, lips crashing in a painful, yet erotic sensation; two bodies were joined in a harsh thrust, sending a muffled scream from the counterpart. Hips driving upward in a hard and steady pace; leaving sleek bleach blond hair plastered to the boy's tanned face as he was thrown into a burst of loud moans and shuddered breaths. Allowing his head to be tilted to the side as a thumb traced his lips in an uncaring caress, before clamping down hard against his mouth forcefully.

Eyes widening as the thrusts became splitting aches and a mouth clamped down on his neck with enough force to cause a gush of blood to flow from the open wound. As muffled cries of panic were drowned out by the blaring music, the boy's head became light as his body succumbed to blood loss, his mind becoming incoherent as his eyes drooped slowly down. Blurring the visions of a cyan tinted white bathroom; darkened by dirt, grime, and aged tile. The stalls and urinals became one behind a still clothed shoulder. He felt the grip of paralyzing terror; which should have caused his heartbeat to thunder furiously in his chest. Instead, he felt and heard his heartbeat grow slower and slower, unable to process anything but the repeated words whispered from his blue colored lips.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

Re-zipping his black jeans, Heero took a final glance around the room to make sure everything was in order.

"Took you long enough." A soft voice filtered through the music, as the door opened to reveal auburn hair and the handsome face of his lover. His voice too soft for such a loud and energetic space, though it really didn't matter, since their hearing was sharp enough as it is.

"I don't know if I should take that as annoyance or jealousy." Heero said as he licked the remnants of the dark blood staining his lips, heading casually toward the sink, moistening his face. Eyes straying toward the mirror, all that was reflected was the slumped body up against the wall, positioned to look as if he had passed out, head tilted downward toward the floor. The light gently buzzing above their heads remained un-phased by the scene that had taken place mere minutes ago, a silent witness.

"You shouldn't flatter yourself like that, you're not Duo." Emerald eyes held a hint of gentle humor, but his face remained emotionless. His slender frame moved fluidly, tight black jeans and a long-sleeved fishnet shirt worn over a black tank, seemed stark against the lighting. Too vibrant, for such a dingy and filthy place such as this public restroom. Most unclean.

"Let's go, Duo will get bored." Trowa breathed softly as his eyes focused on the stiffening corpse.

"Isn't he always?" Heero asked coolly as he reached out to grab the retreating form's arm.

Stopping, Trowa glanced at Heero over his shoulder, a delicate eyebrow arched in a silent question.

"You're avoiding me." Heero breathed, "Doshte?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, you've been avoiding me." Trowa stated simply, further confusing his dark haired lover. Or rather, owner, he thought bitterly. Heero having been his creator ultimately owned him and Duo for that matter. However, hundreds of years had passed since that day in the mansion. Since he had been reborn into a life of darkness and death. Since the late 1800's and it's timeless decadence had passed to create a new technologically based generation. So much time had passed since then.

Having spent so many decades with his one time captor and Duo, he'd forgotten that they were perceptive of his feelings and of his actions. It had unnerved him at first, however he also knew Duo was affected worse by it. Though they were often too predictable to each other, there were times when they could be left frowning at one another, unable to comprehend their actions or emotions.

"Avoiding you." Heero repeated, not comprehending that Trowa was teasing him, baiting him and waiting patiently for a bite.

Realization dawned a moment later and Trowa was pulled in for a hard kiss.

"Duo." Heero breathed as their lips parted for air, letting go of Trowa's arm.

Giving a brief nod, Trowa continued toward the door, leaving the bathroom and a corpse to rot.

Heated breaths and shouted words were accompanied by the pounding of heavy industrial metal music, lights blaring from all directions in flashes of red and blue, swirling in a pattern that reflected the moves of several dancers as they made their way from the bathroom and over toward the bar where a figure dressed in black leather and an unmistakable braid sat idly waiting.

"Took you two long enough," A pair of sparkling violet eyes met their return, "What'd you do, get lost?"

"Missed us already?" Trowa smirked, grabbing Duo's beer wordlessly and downing a couple gulps of the frothed bitter liquid. It's chilled taste a welcome relief in the humidity of the underground club.

"What is there to miss," Duo let a sly smile pass his lips as he stood, "other than great sex." He added at Heero's annoyed expression.

"We're leaving." Heero said gruffly, a sour expression lingering on his face as he made his way through the crowded mass of bodies. Their short mini skirts and long coats casting an intricate blanket of colors and patterns.

"You keep doing that and he'll start to believe it." Trowa murmured softly as he watched Duo frown at their lover's retreating back.

"He aggravates me." Duo stated a bit spitefully, looking through the glass of amber liquid and chilled glass as the light caused the beads of water from the glass to smear against the darkened countertop of the bar.

"You're just venting because we've been cooped up too long."

"Aren't you just full of insights today, aren't you Tro." Duo tried to glare, but looked away from Trowa at the last minute.

"Didn't mean that." Duo sighed softly.

"Let's go, you're not up for this right now." Trowa stated, before turning and promptly leaving Duo to follow.

_Why did I let him affect me so?_ Heero thought agitatedly, _That baka didn't even mean it. _He further contemplated, back turned from the locked door of his bedroom. There would be no passionate lovemaking tonight. No, Duo had made sure of that. He could have Trowa, but logically he knew that that would only lead to rape and Trowa would most likely not speak with him for another month. Or so he had learned over the years.

He loved Trowa, there was no doubting that. The feelings were mutual in most cases, however Trowa was no easy prize. It had taken him months after that fateful night to redeem himself to an obviously traumatized boy. Surprisingly Duo had been more adaptable in the first few months than Trowa had been. If Duo had not been there however, he wasn't so sure Trowa would have recovered as well as he had.

Trowa was fearful yes, but not in the way Heero had expected to deal with. Trowa closed himself off and was dangerous in the fact that if Heero didn't watch him close enough, he'd find himself under attack. Duo's attacks had been out of rage in the beginning and had worn down within a couple weeks. Trowa however acted off of fear and distrust, which still lingered even now. Heero however had grown perceptive of the overall limits when dealing with Trowa. Duo however was a complete mystery. The amount of emotions that Duo held in a typical day; left Heero astounded.

He had chosen two lovers and was constantly challenged on a daily basis with keeping up with the two. This didn't deter his plans though. He knew full well that he had made the right decision by turning the two boys. They held the certain characteristics that had drawn him to them, the vibrancy of character. Duo was a cheerful comic, who at certain times held a temper that rivaled his own. He was quick to anger, quick to argue, and an overall affectionate person. Though he was by far the more frustrating of the two, Heero knew that he couldn't imagine suffering this darkened eternity without him.

Nor could he stand the thought of not having Trowa. Trowa was a gentle but stoic natured person. He was quiet and intelligent, calm and passionate. Even so, Trowa was still potentially dangerous. Heero was well aware that Trowa was the stability that kept the relationship between the three together. He had depended on that even before the two had met. He wasn't foolish, but he had been a bit reckless.

He couldn't afford to be alone. Eyes darkened icily as he stared down at the bed, a fist clenching tightly at his side. He glanced at the clock, 4:55 am. It was time to check on his lover's. With daybreak approaching quickly, he held back a tired sigh. It had been several hundred years since the last time he had felt so disappointed to have to retreat from the bed to the coffin resting in the corner of the darkened room. Annoyed at the stereotypical truth, as he made his way to his lover's adjoining bedroom.

The apartment was pitch black, the way Duo preferred. Lately the mere thought of light sent shivers of uncontrolled anger to burn its way through his skull. He missed the daylight. He also missed the sun gently beating down on him in the summer heat. The white rays of light that beamed down with showers of warmth; sending vivid colors of lush plants and sparkling water into view.

Now the only warmth that he felt was from the intimacy shared with both Heero and Trowa. Even then their cold skin elicited a vague amount of warmth, nothing that could replace the day that he so desperately craved. A craving that would kill him if he even dared step foot in a pool of sunlight. He longed for the feeling, the satisfaction of breaking the rules. He was suicidal in the sense that the mere thought of the sun slowly brought him closer to the edge of insanity. Baring down on him with no remorse: a cruel reminder re-playing day after day. He was sick of the mindless torture, the simplicity of the limitations. Boundaries that remained uncrossed.

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked his silent companion, his hand latching onto the others. Allowing their fingers to intertwine.

"It's frustrating." Trowa answered calmly, lazily resting his arm under his head, as they lay sprawled across the sheets in the bedroom, the moonlight seeping through the curtains. Casting designs of intricate shadows across their bare stomachs.

"You love him?" the question was a mere breath as Duo continued to gaze up at the ceiling.

"Perhaps." Trowa answered after a while, eyes fluttering shut as Duo's annoyed expression turned toward him.

"Perhaps? It's a yes or no question, either you love him or you don't." Duo answered a bit heatedly.

"Do you?" Trowa asked calmly.

"No." Duo hissed, eyes glaring at the door to the adjoining bedroom.

"You don't mean that." Trowa let a cold smile cross his lips.

"Who are you to tell me what the hell I'm thinking? What I mean and what I don't?" Duo growled lowly, eyes fixed on Trowa's closed eyelids.

"He knew you were teasing him, he's in there sulking because he let it affect him." Trowa stated, opening his eyes to gaze at Duo's pale form, chestnut locks stark in comparison. He was beautiful.

"I hate you." Duo said sternly, giving a fierce glare as Trowa's emerald eyes reflected back un-phased.

"Perhaps." Trowa sighed as he nuzzled Duo's shoulder.

"What kind of response is that?" Duo voiced halfheartedly.

"In order to love someone you must first learn to accept the bad and the good in their character." Trowa murmured.

"You hate him, but you also love him." Trowa continued, planting a kiss to Duo's shoulder.

Duo stared at him for a moment, before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Perhaps." Duo repeated, understanding evident in his tone of voice, before abruptly landing a chaste kiss on Trowa's lips. A rare smile, dark and exhausted spread across Duo's face, as they lay entangled in the bed sheets.

The sound of the doorknob turning drew both of their attention toward the door.

"Bed." Heero stated, as he advanced toward the window, drawing the curtains completely shut.

"We are in bed." Duo replied casually.

"Now." Came the sharp response.

"While we're at it will you tuck me in?" Duo asked sarcastically, watching Heero's shoulder's tense.

"Duo, behave." Trowa said softly as he disengaged himself from Duo's sprawled form, standing gracefully as he obediently went to his coffin. The dark mahogany wood lay stiff and uninviting. A reflection of himself he sometimes thought, contemplating how he was so different from his lover's. Neither possessing a cocky confidence, or idealistic determination. He set those thoughts aside as he laid down resting his head in the confined space, some soft velvet and satin interior vaguely comforting him.

Ritually waiting for Heero to check on him. Though they never spoke of it, Heero made sure to vigilantly make sure that both himself and Duo were okay. Duo often teased Heero about the habit, but was fixed on the attention. They definitely were an odd couple, if you could even call them that. As he continued to draw un-conclusive conclusions he ignored the fact that Duo had slumped into his own wooden resting place, stealing a quick kiss from Heero in the process. A gentle smirk placed contentedly on his lips as he closed his eyes at the same time the coffin lid slid into place.

"Avoiding me." Heero's voice broke his train of thought as he jumped slightly, unnoticeable to most, but not to Heero's sharpened gaze.

"Iie." Trowa responded tersely, eyes focusing on one of the wooden walls surrounding him.

"Stop it." Heero growled, hand roughly turning Trowa's face to look at him. Cursing mentally when he realized that he had made the wrong move. Trowa's eyes flashed with distrust, a hand shoving him away by his chest.

"Don't." Trowa warned, voice taking on a harsh tone.

"Gomen." Heero voiced agitatedly.

"Oyasumi." Trowa growled back.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stubbornly placed a kiss on Trowa's forehead, before closing the coffin lid shut.

Heading back to his own awaiting wooden haven, he felt silent anger and frustration die down as he let his last remaining thoughts of consciousness linger on the fact that having two lovers was definitely a challenge.

A/N: Well this chapter was harder, but it definitely works for the outline. Hope you all enjoyed! Unfortunately for me I have a tendency to keep getting stuck with more and more unplanned chapters. Hopefully, this will not end up like ISSH! I planned this one out this time, so there will probably be only a few unexpected chapters.

**Comments: For my 3 reviewers!**

**Tiny Tuna: I must say I was very happy to read your review and I hope you continue reading this fic; it will get more interesting over time!**

**Darksaphire: Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading! Well this chapter basically answered your question. **

**Kuro no Baka: Wow, lol. I never expected to get three wows in a row! I'm glad it beat your expectations, hope you continue reading. **


	3. Fire

Title: Halloween Masquerade

Author: Avel

Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make a profit from these works.

Pairings: 1x3x2, 5x4, and 6x13

**Before you read: This chapter has been issued a Lemon warning. **

The coffin lid slid open in a rush, as a lithe body virtually threw itself outside onto the cold hardwood floor. His vision was blurred in a panicked haze as he felt himself panting in desperation. His mouth open as soundless cries and harsh gasps filled the silent air. He gripped his hands in his hair, twisting it from his scalp painfully. Eyes clenched painfully shut, shooting hot red sparks into the back of his eyelids. He needed to get out of there; he needed to see the light and desperately needed to be outside in the sun. He opened his clenched eyes, disillusioned and crazed. Under a self induced hallucination his ice-cold skin felt as if it was on fire, aching to feel the sunlight against his skin.

Through the darkness his eyes caught sight of a slit of light pooling against the floor. Enticing him, he thought before rage engulfed him. It was mocking him. His mind snapped as he rushed toward the light, his vision blinded by white. Shinigami would not be mocked. He rushed toward the draped window as his hand lunged for the curtain. _Light, _his mind sobbed painfully as his fingertips brushed the thick fabric, _light._

He had nearly opened the curtain, allowing a patch of light into the room, when two arms wrapped themselves around his chest effectively pulling him away from the window. He could hear someone screaming and crying in the background and yet he felt nothing. He felt drained, his mind going numb. The arms remained securely around him, holding him in one place. His face felt a slick, irritating wetness and it was then that he realized that he was the one struggling and screaming. When that rationalization came back to him, he felt his body slacken against the person holding him. The person continued to remain a silent comfort as Duo continued to gaze at the window, unmoving.

He had awoken to the sound of a coffin lid scraping the wall. That sound alone had caused him to remove his own lid in order to investigate. By the time he had entered the room he felt fear grip him as he watched a blurred form racing toward the window. Duo. He immediately took off after him and caught him before his lover had fully opened the curtain. The adrenaline from the chase overriding his coherent thought as the knowledge that he had almost lost Duo continued to repeat itself inside his mind.

He felt ill by the terror-induced moment and by Duo's reaction. He continued to hold Duo close in order to prevent his lover from attempting that stunt again, but also to reassure him that Duo was still real. He didn't feel relieved when Duo's body went slack, heavily dependent on Heero's strength alone. He didn't know what to do and didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold him, his mind repeating that he'd never let him go. It wasn't until he heard Trowa's gentle voice urging him to let go that he realized that his entire body was trembling.

The sound of Duo screaming had brought Trowa back to consciousness. The scene played out before him, caused him to stay in one place. Heero was holding Duo away from the window as their lover continued to thrash and scream in an attempt to grab the curtain. And then there was silence as Duo completely stopped moving, gazing at the window. His attention switched to Heero's shaking form, he wasn't letting go of Duo.

Taking the initiative, he went to Heero first, coaxing him to let go of Duo. His hand running up and down Heero's arm soothingly as he got his lover's attention. He knew that Heero wasn't okay, but opted to make Duo the highest priority. Duo didn't move, his eyes focused solely on the closed drapery.

"Duo." He scanned his lover's face for a reaction. When Duo didn't respond, he stood in front of him, blocking Duo's vision.

"Duo?" He repeated, this time gaining Duo's attention.

"You're going to go lay down in Heero's room for right now." Trowa stated firmly as he grabbed his arm leading him into the other bedroom, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts.

Once inside, Trowa guided Duo into the bed before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a couple tissues. Silently he addressed Duo's tear streaked face, wiping away the tears that still lingered, and drying the moisture collected around his violet eyes.

"Would it be worth it?" He broke the silence, his voice gentle, not prying or demanding.

"Would you be better off without us?" He asked quietly as he pulled Duo into a loose hug. His question was genuine he needed to know how Duo felt. Unlike Heero who had stopped Duo's attempted suicide, if Trowa had felt that it was in Duo's best interest, he wouldn't stop him from going through with it.

"I don't know." Came the soft reply. Violet eyes half closed as Duo's fingers went to play with the tip of his braid. Twisting the end through his fingers as he rested his head against Trowa's shoulder.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He stated honestly, "I didn't mean to freak out like that." He whispered, hand faltering momentarily with the braid.

"You just got upset." Trowa paused, "But you're not going to tell us why." He finished, watching Duo's hand cease motion.

"Don't go." Duo whispered tiredly, as Trowa got off the bed, heading toward the door.

"I'll come back after I talk to Heero." Trowa replied. "You just continue to calm down." The truth was that he actually hoped that Duo would get some sleep while he was with Heero.

He closed the door, reflecting on the time he had read on the clock while grabbing the tissues. It was fairly early, around three o'clock pm to be exact. They should have still been asleep for another six or seven hours. He went back to his room to find Heero exactly where he had left him.

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked softly from the door, tensing despite himself. He didn't know how Heero was going to react to Duo's outburst, and he didn't like the fact that he couldn't pick up on Heero's emotions.

"Iie." Came the sudden reply as Heero turned to look at him.

"He wasn't in his right mind." Trowa supplied, still not quite sure, what approach to use with Heero at this point.

"What about you?" Heero closed the distance slowly. Receiving a puzzled look from Trowa, he clarified. "Are you in your right mind?" He asked purely out of concern.

"Hai." Trowa answered in the affirmative, backing a bit to put a more comfortable distance between them. The action was halted when Heero quickly latched onto his arm, preventing him from moving away.

"Why did he do it?" Heero questioned abruptly.

"I don't know." Trowa answered honestly.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked curiously.

"No." Trowa responded, "And you're not going to find out why, he should be asleep by now." With that said, Trowa attempted to withdraw from Heero's hold.

**Warning: Lemon scene, read at your own discretion and maturity**

The action caused Heero to act on his desperation, closing the distance between them as he kissed Trowa fiercely. Pulling Trowa closer toward him, as his other hand began to roughly caress Trowa's bare stomach. As his hand continued to work its way downward, eliciting a low moan from Trowa as he deepened the kiss. He knew they were both stressed, but the fact that he'd almost lost Duo, caused Heero to fondle Trowa more aggressively. His need overriding his desire, as his kisses turned hard and forceful. Each bruising kiss became more controlling and demanding of Trowa. He wanted reassurance that Trowa wasn't going to try and leave him, and when Trowa didn't resist or tense out of fear, he continued with the onslaught.

Trowa's hand found it's way into Heero's hair, pulling at it roughly, maneuvering Heero's head to an angle where he could kiss back with equal force. His other hand finding it's way between their bodies and resting on his lover's nipple. Toying with the hard nub, he rubbed it slowly before pinching it and eliciting a sharp hiss from Heero.

Heero's hands continued to roam across Trowa's body, manipulating Trowa onto the bed where he rid them both of the thin layers of material covering their erections. Heero's own body quickly covered Trowa's sprawled naked form, as he bit and nipped any exposed flesh left in his reach. Leaving bruising marks against Trowa's lower neck, his hand gripped Trowa's erection, stroking it none too gently. Trowa's soft gasps and hisses encouraged him further as his mind focused on his lover's needs.

Taking Trowa's penis into his mouth, he let his teeth graze the tight heated flesh, working Trowa's cock with his mouth. His hand stroking Trowa's inner thigh, as he felt Trowa trembling from the sensations pulsating in his groin. Causing his body to tighten and spasm with each swallowing motion from Heero. However the stimulation became too much and Trowa released, biting his lip to muffle a sharp cry. Heero didn't waste any time before using the lubricant normally kept next to the bed, spreading it across his fingers as he covered himself with it.

Once again a wave of fear gripped Heero as he fingered Trowa's entrance. Adding another finger he continued to stretch and prepare him, before adding a third while thrusting. No words were exchanged, but both acted on instinctive impulse and the desperation from the earlier event. Trowa arched his back off the mattress, his body drenched in a cold sweat, but lacking enough friction to heat his chilled skin. His body aching to be dominated by his lover, to be taken fast and hard in order to forget about the stress. In order to forget the

All Heero could focus on was the fact that he wouldn't be able to lose Trowa. That he couldn't lose Trowa, not Duo's suicide attempt. These thoughts alone; heightened the adrenaline coursing through his body. As he shoved Trowa's legs over his shoulders, mounting Trowa in a harsh movement, covering Trowa's mouth with his own as he began to thrust at a feverish pace.

The pain was a welcome relief as Trowa could only focus on breathing, not noticing his leg starting to slip off from the force of each thrust, unable to register Heero's whispered words that he wouldn't lose him. His stomach tightened, as the pounding slowed, both their breaths becoming a mess of hitching and panting as their lovemaking came to an end. Trowa, unable to hold out with the intense pounding to his prostate, released for a final time. Feeling dazed as Heero emptied his seed inside him; he almost missed Heero's gently whispered "Aishiteru."

End of Lemon Scene 

Trowa was taken aback by Heero's confession; they had never spoken those words to each other before. Inwardly Trowa was confused by this revelation, and in order to avoid the situation he ignored the spoken words. It wasn't until he had tried to disengage himself from Heero that he realized that he couldn't.

The first reason being, that Heero was dead set on keeping Trowa with him for the time being. The second reason was that Trowa physically felt too weak and sore at the moment to go anywhere. Unfortunately this came with the unwanted knowledge that Heero had probably planned for that from the start.

"I told Duo I'd come back." He stated softly, though he could already feel his vision blurring with exhaustion.

"I'll take care of it." Heero assured him.

Knowing that his lover was on the verge of sleep and resisting it, Heero covered Trowa's eyes with his hand.

"Go to sleep." He breathed, waiting a few minutes before withdrawing his hand. Revealing Trowa's closed eyes and his sleeping form. Heero got up and headed toward the bathroom, dampening a towel in the sink, before treading back to the bed. Cleansing both their bodies, before dressing them both. He had thought about letting Trowa remain sleeping in that room while he addressed Duo, but couldn't bring himself to leave Trowa unsupervised.

Gently picking Trowa up, he carried him into the next room, feeling a slight tremor run through his body at the sight of Duo. He was well aware that Trowa was a light sleeper when it involved any form of physical contact, so he tightened his self-control. Ceasing any momentary shivers that had begun to fluctuate throughout his body. He placed Trowa on his bed, before wordlessly moving to Duo's side.

Duo's pale skin was tinted gray in the unlit room, pronouncing the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. His hair, normally kept in a tight braid was left with strands of unbound hair scattered across the pillow. His bangs lay misshapen across his forehead. His hand still clutching his braid in a loose fist, body turned on its side, curled inward.

Heero reached a hand out to smooth Duo's wild bangs, continuing when Duo stirred at the touch. Normally he would cease the contact, knowing that Duo didn't normally like it when he was overly affectionate. A characteristic, he had not expected from Duo, but more from Trowa.

Trowa was rather confusing when it came to physical affection. He neither displayed a dislike or a liking to it. A characteristic that at times could be quite annoying and perplexing to both Duo and himself.

Duo on the other hand was very affectionate with Trowa, and loved the attention he got from their emerald-eyed lover. However, when it came to his sole relationship with Duo, it was clear that Duo liked receiving attention and affection on his terms only. He had given some thought and drew some theories on Duo's bizarre behavior, however it didn't get him very far.

For a while he was certain that Duo was just coping with control issues. Acting out of anger for being "bitten without consent." Or so Duo had once termed it. Through out the years though, he began to have doubts. Duo could be very affectionate with him, but the moment Heero got out of character or broke his normal behavior; Duo would stop responding to him. Many fights had occurred over this subject, causing tension amongst the three of them.

What Heero truly found absurd, was the fact that he had never raped Duo. He'd managed to rape Trowa in moments of blind rage, but never Duo. He hated the fact that his anger almost always lead to hurting Trowa, and he hated the fact that he was relieved by the fact that he'd never hurt Duo. But most of all, he hated the fact that the moments of anger and rage were normally a result of fighting with Duo.

"Gomen." Came the tired whisper, causing Heero's focus to revert back to Duo.

"Doshte?" Heero breathed back, his hand continuing to smooth out Duo's hair.

"I didn't mean to act out like that." Duo gave a shaky sigh. "I just wanted…" he stopped, gulping back the painful lump that had been swelling in his throat.

Heero sat on the side of the bed, face gazing at Trowa's sleeping form.

"Did you talk to him?" Heero asked suddenly, eyes locking with Duo's before he continued. "He's going through everything you are, even if he doesn't let it show." He stated quietly.

"Are you?" Duo asked slowly, eyes reverting to the floor next to the bed, a single pale shadow seeped through the crack of the door. An artificial light, his mind registered, the only light they would ever be granted.

"Iie." Came the momentary response, as Duo's eyes rose to meet Heero's serious gaze. "I have the both of you."

"The past is the only dead thing that smells sweet."

-Cyril Connolly

A/N: The highly anticipated chapter three… I spent so much time with this damn chapter that now I resent it! I'm fine with the beginning but from then on this thing just came out a total mess, so if anyone wants to be my proofreader just email me or leave a comment. If you can that would be great! I'm going to wish you all a Happy Holiday and a fantastic New Year! So have fun and stay safe. Remember to review!

Brief Language overview:

Daijoubu ka Are you all right?

Doshte Why/Why is that?

Iie No

Hai Yes

Aishiteru I love you

Gomen Sorry

**Comments: For my 12 reviewers!**

**Bane: Thanks, I'm not quite sure if I did a good job in this chapter though. The next chapters will be easier for me, hopefully. Hope you continue reading!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: Like a sugar fix? Let's hope this fic doesn't run out of flavor as quickly as those do. **

**Darksaphire: Well I didn't take years…good luck with your story, whenever you get around to doing it? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well? Though this chapter really had nothing to do with the plot…**

**Tiny Tuna: Glad you liked the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Jenihenpen: Brilliant eh? Glad you're enjoying this fic. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Anon: And I really like that you've enjoyed this fic, thus far. **

**Totalchaos: I will always continue…the timing is another thing entirely. **

**SkittleGoddess: The love/hate thing is still there…but I'm afraid this chapter turned out "mushy." Hope you continue reading!**

**TresMaxwell: I love your email…I love it! **

**TresMaxwell: Now to get to the real reply, hopefully you liked this chapter as well!**

**Mino: Well, I know that I did a lot of work on this damn chapter, lol. May it still "Rock on!"**

**Drowning faith: Now I feel bad for waiting so long to finish this chapter…but there really wasn't a choice in the matter. With any luck, it was worth wait.**


	4. Clash

Title: Halloween Masquerade

Author: Avel

Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make a profit from these works.

Pairings: 1x3x2, 5x4, and 6x13

Duo looked away, a flame of anger sparking from the soft comment.

"But not by choice! You turned us without consent because of your bloody selfish desires! And you expect me to get over that? You're the one who took my life away! You're the one who should be suffering in this eternity of hell, not me!" He sneered, violet eyes ablaze as he sat up, oblivious of Trowa's tense form.

"You have some nerve, you hear me? You had to go and ruin our lives so that you could deal with this? Just to make you feel better? Disgusting! To think I should turn to Trowa for consolation, or do you not remember the first time we woke up!"

Duo's voice had risen with each outburst and had broke off with a short yell that resonated in the quiet bedroom.

"You remember don't you? How could you possibly forget, you nearly broke him." His words rained down like ice, calm and cynical. His eyes challenging Heero as he gave him a harsh look of defiance.

Heero, unable to restrain his temper, snapped at the cruel reminder. His fist, driving with the single purpose of silencing Duo before the guilt could resurface from where it had laid dormant in the back of his mind for several years. The fist connected with a sharp cheekbone, forcing the head to turn quickly to the side with the strength of the blow.

"Trowa." Duo whispered, eyes widening slightly.

"Ahou" Heero grated out coldly, face void of emotion.

"Itaiyo! Nani? Okotte no?" Trowa growled lowly at Heero before swiftly turning so that his face was inches away from Duo's.

"Ne hanata…nani ateru no?" He asked voice still agitated.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Duo voiced stubbornly, "You know it's true! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!" He glared at Heero before his eyes narrowed calculatingly, looking Trowa straight on he continued.

"You wouldn't have had to watch her die."

Trowa shoved himself away from Duo before climbing off the bed and passing Heero quickly. Returning to his bedroom he grabbed a hooded black sweatshirt and threw it on, bending down he slipped on some socks before pulling on his black boots. Making his way down the hall he stole a pair of gloves and placed them on and as he reached the front door he took a pair of sunglasses off the small table stationed next to the door and placed them on.

"Doko desu ka?" Heero voiced in a hard monotone.

"Out." Trowa didn't bother hiding his distressed manner, before opening the front door of their apartment and closing it rather forcefully behind him.

Heero knew immediately that Duo had hurt Trowa with his uncalled for remark and the tension in the air was thick as Trowa exited the room. Duo looked frustrated but made no move to follow Trowa out, so with a final glance at Duo's downcast face, he left the room in order to address Trowa. Though the bedroom was empty, he could hear Trowa down the hall heading toward the front door. Picking up the pace, he caught Trowa as he reached the door, asking him where he was going. Though his tone had been uncaring, inwardly he was confused and weary of Trowa's intentions.

Trowa's clad form was dressed to prevent UV rays from coming into contact with his skin, however Heero was well aware that it was highly dangerous to go out of the apartment during the day. So many different scenarios could occur, the bustling of people on the sidewalk could un-intentionally cause the hood of the sweatshirt to move or thrust Trowa so that his face would come in contact with the light. The way a certain object moved could send different rays of light into shaded areas. These situations were unpredictable and unsettling to think about.

When Trowa replied that he was leaving, Heero was at a loss of action. Trowa was breaking one of the main rules that they had set up in the relationship. Leaving during the day without supervision. Knowing full well that he wasn't dressed properly to follow Trowa, and that he was fairly certain that Duo could and probably would pull any stunt while he was away, opted to stay inside the apartment. Rage coursed through his veins as he punched the door with violent force, causing the skin to split and other areas to swell and bruise. The cold flesh became slightly heated in the wounded areas, but in no way had the same affect as if he had been alive.

Duo glared at the door in Heero's bedroom, the room was empty but that didn't prevent any and all objects in the room from being gazed on with burning hatred. He felt sick and depressed, and the fact that he had just drove Trowa off didn't help in the least bit.

"Baka." Duo moaned viciously, fists hitting his head in frustration.

Why had he felt the need to drive Trowa off? He had rationally known that mentioning the past wouldn't bring Trowa to agree with him about Heero's unjust act. But he had felt the need to spark some type of anger out of him, nonetheless. The plan had backfired miserably. He had heard the front door close, and the sound of something, maybe the wall be pounded by an upset Heero. The day had been a complete disaster, and he could already feel the desperation and need to cling to someone in order to regain some stability, begin to flood his mind.

However, Shinigami was not one to go apologizing to the source of all his torment. He didn't need Heero's comfort, and he didn't need Trowa either. He had been just fine by himself in the past. He had grown up as an orphan and had lived a solitary life until he turned nineteen, only to be converted and have his age progression be permanently halted. Cursed with the appearance of youthful vibrancy, while disguising years of aged maturity.

What made this situation any different? Heero didn't own him, as much as he believed he did. He didn't need Trowa's constant companionship. He could make it on his own just fine without the both of them. He felt a slight cringe tug at the corner of his lips as he thought about leaving them. He heard footsteps heading back toward the room and watched as Heero reappeared in the room moments later.

Barely glancing at Duo, Heero moved to the bed, lying down on Duo's left side, before gazing steadily at the ceiling.

"He left." Heero stated rather cryptically.

"Doko ka?" He heard Duo ask quietly.

"Shirumasen" He answered calmly, prepared for Duo's response.

"Shiyou ikimasu." Duo stood quickly, clearly not understanding why Heero wasn't following.

"If we don't go after him…"He heard Duo paused in realization. "You'll let me go after him?" He questioned a bit slowly.

"What is stopping me from running off?" He asked rather slyly, looking at Heero with a cocky smirk.

"You'll leave him?" Heero asked, watching Duo's eyes darken momentarily.

"You?" Duo countered smoothly.

"Iie." Heero locked eyes with Duo, displaying his sincerity in the steady answer.

"I'll be back later, then." Duo said overconfidently, as he went to get dressed.

Trowa had stuck to the inner sidewalk, walking close and under overhead shades cast down from local food restaurants and shops. It wasn't too crowded, but there were occasions he had had to sidestep past some shoppers and other oblivious people. He had decided that he would head toward the local park, the numerous trees planted there would produce a secure amount of shade and a quiet setting where he could avoid interaction with people.

"You sure are a slow one." Came Duo's exasperated voice from behind him as he continued walking.

"Here all I had to do was think of a place where you would go and sure enough, I find you on the way." Duo commented, "And here I was expecting a chase." He sighed as a hand gripped his shoulder, halting them both.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly, "You should be back home, moping." He glanced at Duo's mock cheerful smile.

"Now, you and I both no, I can't very well mope without you being there." Duo grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He continued shrugging slightly.

"I'm surprised Heero sent you." Trowa stated simply, watching Duo flinch.

"Fine, fine, point taken." Duo waved a hand of annoyance.

"So really I should be asking you why you bailed when you knew I was just venting shit." Duo asked, fake indifference dripping from his lips.

"We need to be separated." Trowa paused, "You two will drive each other over the edge at this rate."

"Hasn't affected us all that much before." Duo answered swiftly.

"You two are foolish." Trowa replied nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Duo's smile wavered.

"This will never work, we're too different." Trowa breathed.

"The hell we are, it's you who is making yourself the outsider here." Duo snapped.

"What about you and Heero?" He stated calmly, watching Duo wince slightly.

"We're just peachy, as long as he has you within reaching distance." Duo smiled darkly.

"Yakimochiyaki no?" Trowa gave an emotionless smile.

"Jealous? Where the hell do you get this shit from anyway, why the hell would I be jealous?" Duo questioned heatedly.

"So what do you want if you don't want Heero all to yourself?" Trowa countered, his chest tightening in anticipation.

"I need you." Duo whispered, "_We_ need you." He paused as a young couple passed by, the shopping bags crinkling with the movement.

"It's not working because we all share separately." Duo sighed, looking at Trowa tiredly.

"We take turns with each other, I spend time with you, he spends time with you, you spend time with me, and you spend time with Heero, and so on." Duo continued.

"It's like there is a block between each of us." He reached a gloved hand to gently touch Trowa's face, careful not to expose him to any light.

"I don't want the only thing we share to be sex." Duo said carefully, as he pulled Trowa closer to him, into a loose embrace.

"Wakatta." Trowa murmured softly before pulling away.

"But that doesn't mean I'm complaining about the sex." Duo smiled, his rigorous humor reappearing, lightening the seriousness of the conversation.

"Of course you wouldn't." Trowa indulged him, "Not with all the noise you make in bed." He ended playfully, hearing Duo's indignant huff and a soft chuckle follow his words.

"So we're cool? Water under the bridge and all that?" Duo asked a bit hesitantly as they started walking back toward the direction of the apartment complex.

"Hai, but don't mention her again when you decide to throw a fit." Trowa replied calmly.

The walk back to the apartment was gradual, but uneventful. The tension had eased slightly, but hadn't been completely diminished.

"You owe him an apology." Trowa said quietly as they reached the apartment building. Listening as Duo abruptly stopped behind him.

"He was just concerned about you." Trowa remembered Heero's whispered "_aishiteru" _that had been declared barely an hour ago. A momentary smile flickered across his face. They truly were corrupted.

"I think you owe the door an apology." Duo quipped as he passed Trowa and opened the door to the lobby.

Heading toward the elevator Duo casually hit the up button, waiting for Trowa to catch up with him. Throwing off the hood from the sweatshirt he sported in the process. His long chestnut braid swaying slightly with each fluid stride he took.

"He bashed it the moment you left," Duo continued.

"I blame you for the trouble." He turned to give Trowa a winning smile as the elevator doors slid open with a soft ding.

"Bastard." Trowa latched on to Duo's braid halting Duo as they entered the elevator, his own hand hitting the fourth floor button blindly; a routine long since memorized from their stay. Pushing Duo up against the wall, he bent slightly to place their foreheads together, eyes locked.

"Next time, you come to me." Trowa stated seriously, listening to the ding, and using the momentum of the jolt of the elevator to his advantage as he kissed Duo's unresponsive lips.

They exited quietly, heading toward the door to their apartment, the sliding of elevator doors the only remaining sound in the dim lit hallway.

A/N: My nightmare is coming true. This story is getting longer, even with the outlines for each chapter. This chapter is intentionally sporadic for those of you who may be confused. It's short and effective. Be assured that this is going somewhere, so I hope you all will hold out and keep reading. Reviews are always appreciated.

Language overview:

Fool — Ahou

That hurt! What? Are you angry? — Itaiyou! Nani? Okotte no?

Tell me…what are you hiding? — Ne hanata…nani ateru no?

Where are you going? — Doko desu ka?

Idiot — Baka

Where? — Doko ka?

Don't have that information/ don't know — Shirumasen

Let's go — Shiyou ikimasu

No — Iie

Jealous? — Yakimochiyaki no?

I understand — Wakatta

Yes — Hai

I love you — Aishiteru

**Comments: For my 10 reviewers!**

**Jenihenpen: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write…yet painfully frustrating, like this chapter.**

**SkittleGoddess: Well the other characters may or may not be appearing soon, at least at this rate, anyway. But I'm still hoping.**

**Darksaphire: Updates…honestly, there really is nothing I can do about that. Either I have the urge or don't…life doesn't help this either.**

**Drowning Faith: Well this chapter should throw you off, along with everyone else, lol. Glad you felt that it was worth waiting for. **

**El Terrible Fizzy: Well at least it got you hooked again. Glad you're enjoying the story so far. May it keep a lasting impression this time round?**

**Emerald: I can promise nothing, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't quick enough.**

**KazuChan: Well you got more…and that's about all you're going to get, lol. I'm happy you like Trowa. **

**Helo: More reviews you say? Well I'll be content with the ones I get, depending if they're good ones. I don't seem to be getting any constructive comments though…so I don't know what to think about that. Hope you continue reading.**

**Mino: Yes another chappie, be careful about those happy attacks, you never know when they may strike.**

**C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon: Longest pen name I've come across so far… Well hopefully you were able to read the rest. Thanks for reviewing.**


	5. Forsaken

Title: Halloween Masquerade

Author: Avel

Summary: When darkness consumes two youths, will they accept it? Light and day will never be the same and nights of feverish bloodshed are just a bite away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make a profit from these works.

Pairings: 1x3x2, 5x4, and 6x13

**The** dim light from the room that Trowa had awoken to, cast an almost haze like surrealism to the room. His head wouldn't permit much movement, but from what he could tell he was in a bedroom. As his mind cleared he gave a startled intake of breath as he realized that this was the bedroom he had been caught in.

His memory brought an inevitable sense of dread throughout his nervous system. _What is he, a demon?_Taking care not to move his aching head too much, he brought himself up to a sitting position, supporting his back with the decorative pillows resting against the headboard. He tensed when he heard a heated voice outside the bedroom door, taking defensive actions he began, albeit painfully to search the night stand for an envelope opener or any other sharp object. All the while, cursing his current position for not being closer to a bathroom, where a useful shaving utensil would have done him a great deal of good.

He waited feeling his breath hitch inside his throat, only then realizing just how chilled he was. It was a cold that went straight to his core and made him shiver in response to the fact more than the feeling. Finding no sufficient weapon, he froze as the door to the bedroom opened, and with it the same braided thief that he had seen murdered shortly before his memory cut out.

"A Ghost?" The braided youth spoke scornfully, "Or maybe a devil!" Duo, his mind recalled, growled as his face twisted in a grimace. Trowa could only imagine he was trying to supply the name Trowa thought of him but neither were correct. Looking into the heated eyes of his fellow captive, he replied.

"Dead." He breathed in contemplation, "How?" he finished in confusion.

"Bastard." Duo gave a jerk of his thumb toward the door, implying the man that had captured them. _Heero_, his mind once again supplied, their captor's name was Heero Yuy.

"What happened," Trowa asked trying to get out of the bed, he paused as a cold sweat formed from the effort of standing. "…Have to get out of here."

"We can't." Duo offered solemnly, "Lest we encounter the light of day." He continued spitefully.

"Light of day…?" Trowa trailed off softly as he stood feeling a wave of biting nausea hit him immediately.

"We're trapped here," Duo took a long glance around the bedroom before looking Trowa straight in the eye. "Eternally."

"Eternally?" Trowa echoed his mind starting to clear and Duo's words started to sink in. A flash of a campfire and music flashed before his mind.

"Cathy." Trowa jolted as if he'd physically been hit, and running off of adrenaline made it to door, Duo following close behind him. "We leave in three days, she'll be worried." He breathed more to himself than Duo.

"Look, it's already been two days since... I don't think you understand what I'm tellin' ya." Duo caught up with him at the door, preventing Trowa from opening it.

"I understand that you're in the way." Trowa gritted out before moving backward as the door opened. Both men staring at Heero who gave a more agitated look at Trowa in return.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He stated sternly, making a move to usher him back, however Trowa took a more defensive stance in response.

"Stay back." Trowa growled, inwardly wondering how he could possibly make it out of the room in his condition.

"You're right, you can't make it past me, not in your condition." Heero raised his hands, gesturing around the room as he continued.

"And where would you go?" he questioned, "You haven't fed and the moment the sun rises outside you will be burned alive." Heero stated calmly as Trowa felt his throat tighten, lungs constricting in his chest in realization. He was dead.

_No!_ His mind echoed almost painfully. A throbbing at his temple seemed to worsen as he stumbled in order to keep himself on his feet. He felt stricken with guilt? Grief? Anger? He wasn't sure which at the moment. Duo seemed to be much calmer about the situation, because he was now looking at him with something akin to pity? This had to be a dream, some type of horrible nightmare he would wake up from soon. Finding his emotions to be too overwhelming he retreated back into himself.

"I wish it were a dream." Duo commented, surprising Trowa with the acknowledgment of his own thoughts. "Because than it wouldn't seem so abnormal to read someone else's thoughts."

Trowa looked at him sharply, he was feeling cornered despite the fact that Duo was as much a prisoner in this house as himself.

"Once you've fed than you'll probably be easier to reason with." Heero stated simply as he opened the door, moving aside to allow Trowa access outside the room. Trowa's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the implications of Heero's words, nor did he feel too comfortable walking into a trap.

"You don't learn from past incidents do you?" Duo remarked to Heero from the wall he was now leaning tensely against.

**Heero** simply turned to stare at Duo about to reply to the comment, when Trowa saw an opportunity and acted out instinctively. Catching Heero off guard, he used some of his now unnatural strength and pushed past Heero as he ran for the stairs and jumped over the balcony, completing a trick landing a bit awkwardly as the pressure from the throbbing inside his skull increased. The landing had disoriented him slightly and he turned as he heard Duo yell to him to turn left. He didn't know where Heero was so he opted to follow Duo's instructions, mind supplying the map of the house, going left would send him out the same way he had snuck in. Panting and hissing at his body's complaints he made it through the door and off the estate.

He used his sharp vision to locate the nearest street and took off down the alleyways as if his life still depended on it. Using the moonlight as cover he kept to the shadows of buildings, ears especially sensitive and alert for sounds of oncoming footfalls. _Cathy. _His mind pleaded as he finally hit the end of the street where his troop's tents were set up. He had to find Catherine…and then what? He stopped dead in his tracks, what would he do once he found her? He looked around at the tents and felt the world sway as he took a few unsteady steps forward toward the one in the back. He suppressed the sense of crippling hopelessness aside as he found Catherine's tent, reaching for the flap only to find it already ajar.

"Cathy?" he called weakly as he opened it fully, heart sinking as he found it empty. He felt his legs give out from underneath him as he fell to his knees. He felt feverish as he placed one hand down on the cobble-stoned street to support himself, a stronger wave of nausea plaguing him once more as an unwelcome voice sounded behind him.

"I would have expected something less predictable from you." Heero called softly from behind him.

Trowa gritted his teeth as he turned his head back to look at his tormentor, only to gasp as he saw the other figure he was currently holding against him.

"Catherine!" He rushed to his feet before staggering forward from the exhaustion brought on by his half dead state.

"I figured you'd come back to her," Heero referred to the red haired girl, hand wrapped warningly around her neck to prevent her from making any noise. Her eyes were wide as a few frightened tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at Trowa.

"Now, if you'd accompany me, I'd like to discuss this a ways away from these tents. There's no use in involving more pedestrians." Heero stated calmly as he guided Catherine in time with his own steps, Trowa following diligently after them. Once they were at a more secluded alleyway Heero stopped turning invitingly to Trowa to come closer.

"Let her go, she isn't a part of this." Trowa gritted out, he could see from the corners of his eyes the black patches that were forming. He was going to black out soon, and it scared him to know end.

"Unfortunately, she is now." Heero's lips turned upward in a cold smirk. "By coming here you unintentionally involved this young miss in a situation that could have been avoided had you not ran away."

"Where's Duo?" Trowa asked suddenly, if Duo escaped as well…Trowa's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by an offhanded answer.

"I left him at home." He smiled.

"If I go with you…" Trowa looked at Catherine's pleading eyes. "You'll let her go?" He asked.

"Yes." Heero answered softly.

Trowa gave a shaky sigh as he nodded shortly.

"I'll go."

Heero nodded once before releasing the young gypsy. Though a moment later, he had slammed her against the building behind him, exposing her neck in a few strategic moves.

"No!" Trowa yelled in horror as he saw Heero repeat the same action he had seen two nights ago at the estate.

"Trowa!" Catherine cried out as Heero bit down on her neck, a sickening choked gasp escaping her open lips a moment later as her knees buckled. Her eyes floating upward as she spent her last moments listening to her brother's pained cry and her own staggered breathing slow to a stop.

Heero let the girl's body crumple to the ground as he felt the warm blood of his victim course through his veins like fire.

"You said you'd let her go!" Trowa sobbed, cradling his sister's body closer to him as silent tears streamed down his face.

"I didn't say I'd let her live." Heero responded coolly, taking a moment to assess the easiest route to his estate. If he had to than he would carry Trowa back to his house. He had already caused more than enough complications for one night. And judging by the cursing he had heard from upstairs as he had left, he was certain he would have more problems to face when they arrived home.

"We're leaving." He looked down at Trowa's huddled form, still clutching desperately to his sister's corpse. When he didn't get a response he bent down to grab his companion's arm only to have the boy flinch and send both him and the corpse backward away from the offending hand.

"Don't touch me!" Trowa let out a harsh growl, his vision was finally fading and he no longer had the strength to stand.

Sensing the vulnerable state Trowa was in, Heero approached him cautiously, aware that Trowa was still dangerous, especially now that he had provoked him by killing off the girl. Trowa didn't make any moves to resist him, so he slipped a hand to Trowa's neck pressing on a certain point that sent Trowa unconscious.

Arriving back at the estate Heero was rewarded with the sound of silence, however it was short lived as Trowa started to wake up and promptly panicked at the close contact.

**Duo **had been devastated when he had finally risen from his dead sleep, the realization that his life had ended sent him into a dark pit of despair and left him with a burning anger solely focused on one Heero Yuy.

He had yelled and screamed at his tormentor who had taken it all in with barely a hint of emotion. Why had he killed him? Why had he chosen him?

_Sick bastard from fucking hell! _Duo had cursed inwardly as he had listened to Heero's explanation of how it was imperative that he "feed" soon. Duo quite frankly was not thrilled with the idea and he made that clear to Heero the moment the man took a step toward him. Duo was already reaching for the lamp on his right side, intending to throw it at his tormentors back, when he heard Heero's thoughts.

_I wouldn't do that._ Heero's voice filtered through his mind warningly. He paused in dark astonishment, bewildered by this unimaginable occurrence. However, the trauma that Duo experienced only minutes later made him question his actions. Wondering what might have happened had he tried and if it could have prevented the outcome of that day.

"Since you insist on making things difficult, I'll have the maid bring you your meal to you." Heero had relented after Duo had flat out refused to go through the open door. From what he had read through Duo's body language, it was because he was weary of this becoming another trap. He couldn't blame him there, after all he had been killed that way.

"Meal." Duo repeated, eyes narrowing at Heero suspiciously. "Why would the dead have any need for food?" He questioned spitefully.

He wasn't given a proper answer, because a moment later a young maid entered the room holding a silver tray topped with some rolls of bread and cheese. Offering the tray to her master who in return shook his head and spoke in a collected voice, "We have a guest." Before nodding in Duo's direction.

Duo looked at the tray slowly and then back at the girl. Something wasn't right with situation he pondered before finding the right words to describe the feeling. It felt staged and preset, he admitted to himself unnervingly. As if he were re-experiencing the nightmarish incident in the office room, Duo watched in a stunned stupor as the young maids neck was grabbed at a pressure point and pressed down onto the bed. The only sound that was made was the clattering of the tray and plate along with her startled gasp.

The silence that followed was awkward. She wasn't dead, Duo figured, because otherwise Heero would have released his grip from her neck already.

"Eat." Came Heero's gruff command, when Duo made no move toward the offered sacrifice.

"No." Duo whispered in a sick tone, from where he stood he was now ready to try going through the open door.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Heero replied coolly as he leaned down and punctured the girl's skin, causing the wound to bleed steadily. Duo was overwhelmed by the metallic scent of blood from his overly sensitive sense of smell. And just like that Duo lost control of his body to the instinctive need to feed.

When he had finished and his senses came back to him he let out a whimper as he jumped away from the girl lying dead on the bed before him. _What have you done!_ His mind screamed, as he stood where he was, body paralyzed with dread.

The memory was still too fresh for Duo to finish his train of thought, so now he concentrated on his current situation. Aftershouting out directions to Trowa Duo had found himself being dragged toward the same wretched den that he had been trapped in the night he died. Once inside, Heero had quickly closed the door on him and left.

"Like a door will stop me?" Duo remarked with cold humor, as he strode to the door grasping the handle. A sharp yell escaped him as the handle burned his hand mercilessly.

"Fuck!" Duo hissed as he held his wounded hand toward him. _What is wrong with that door? _He fumed silently as he sat down in front of it. The thought occurred to him a moment later that he needed a mirror. Standing he went to the desk, scanning the surface briefly before checking the drawers. On the second drawer he was rewarded with a small compact mirror in a silver case. He flipped the latch open and approached the door, lying on his stomach on the floorboards as he slid the mirror out under the rather large crack beneath the door. Tilting the mirror to the side with his fingers he focused the reflection toward the handle. What he saw caused him to drop the mirror with a start. Wrapped around the handle on the other side of the door was a silver dangling necklace. It was his cross he realized with a sickening feeling.

"God's forsaken me." He whispered hollowly, as he retrieved the mirror and noticed for the first time that he no longer held a reflection. He spent the rest of his time sitting on the floor, back toward the door, mirror half open and ignored.

Thirty minutes later the door downstairs opened and Duo sensed the arrival of both his captor and Trowa. The screaming that started downstairs brought him to a nervous pacing across the room he was currently locked in. However he stopped in mid pace as the screaming drew closer and a moment later the door flung open and Trowa was shoved none too gently in before the door slammed shut.

Taking the initiative, Duo crossed the room toward Trowa's trembling form. Tentively reaching out to touch the gypsy's shoulder and immediately jolting back as a flash of Catherine's death hit him. Trowa continued to stay where he had fallen and Duo sensed a detached vacancy in Trowa's despondency. Having nothing to reconcile the other boy, he sat down next to him, spacing in and out as his thoughts wondered how things could have possibly gone so wrong.

**Trowa** had struggled violently upon awakening, causing Heero to fight back, but in all reality Heero really hadn't meant for his plan to go so awry. His chosen companions were not behaving at all how he had expected. And to frustrate him further, Trowa still hadn't fed. This was a major concern because he was already seeing the effects it had on Trowa. His strength and energy were deteriorating rapidly much to Heero's dismay. And to top it off, he hadn't gained either of the boy's trust—Though he claimed all responsibility for that matter.

The initial proposal in the den had failed and seeing no other options he had taken advantage of the situation and turned both boys. He had known in that moment that that had been the first mistake made on his part. The second was forcing Duo to feed on the young maid he had provided. Third was allowing Trowa to escape. He knew now that he would have to build the relationships with a one sided effort.

Though on a second thought, Heero admitted that Duo was partly to blame for Trowa's escape. Duo had played the right cards, positioning and distracting him before he could realize what had happened. If he weren't so aggravated with his problems, Heero would have smiled at that wonderful quality Duo possessed.

He could also feel the damage he had done to Trowa and he hated the fact that he was now feeling quite guilty for killing the girl. He also realized that now he had shattered any hope of gaining Trowa's trust in the next coming months. Especially when he considered the fact that Trowa would have gone willingly had he not harmed the girl. However, no matter how he looked at his actions, he knew the reason he had killed that girl. It had been done out of pure jealousy and nothing else.

When Trowa had escaped the anger and resentment toward the boy's actions had affected him because of the fact that he knew Trowa was seeking a loved one. Indeed he was not in love with Trowa but when he had decided to take him as his lover, he held onto the hope that the pure attraction he felt for the boy would become something much more meaningful. This was also the same reason he chose Duo, thinking along the lines of companionship. Two lovers that held two very distinct characteristics might be better when it came down to socialization.

Indeed, Heero didn't want to trap the boys and introduce them to an afterlife in solitary confinement. No, he had just wanted to keep them both entertained by having one another as company. He wasn't sure how they would react to each other or if they would even get along, but this plan of his had come as an irrational need to fill the empty void that had been plaguing him for the last century or so. In retrospect, his plan was filled with gaping holes and question marks. To his standards, this was an incredibly undeveloped mess. But he was willing to handle it.

"_I believe that when death closes our eyes we shall awaken to a light, of which our sunlight is but the shadow."_

- Arthur Schopenhauer

A/N: For those of you who are still reading, I apologize for the wait. I personally like this chapter and it was by far the easiest to write, so hopefully you all will enjoy it as much as I did. This should give you guys a little more clarification on the threesome relationship, as well. By the way the offer still stands for anyone who would like to proof this story. Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know. Until next time, ja matte ne!

**Comments: For My 4 reviewers!**

**Keren Keddle: I'm glad you're enjoying it, hopefully you'll keep reading. **

**Jenihenpen: Sorry for the wait, college has taken up most of my time lately. Though I'm afraid this wasn't that long of a chapter to compensate for the months of neglect.**

**Kittycat: Well I apologize that it got a little confusing, but if you were reading an actual book, chances are it would be in the same format as mine. Don't worry there shouldn't be too much spoken Japanese in this fic. Hope you continue reading!**

Drowning Faith: Basically as the story progresses you can see why there are so many instances that this relationship becomes so rocky. It's a key part of the plot line, so hopefully it doesn't drive you that crazy.


End file.
